


what do you mean IT guys don't fix keyboards

by piyochaii



Series: Decinti Hell [1]
Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Please Send Help, ooc slightly.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piyochaii/pseuds/piyochaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ginti breaks computer equipment for the cute IT guy to come.</p><p>(could also be: the one where Nona wants to kill Ginti because he's wasting the company's money for his crush.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	what do you mean IT guys don't fix keyboards

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to say I was bullied into this and I've never written a fanfic before. Please enjoy.

The IT guy was really cute.

 

Which was exactly _not_ the reason why he kept breaking his computer. He was just really bad with technology. It just wasn’t his thing. Yet, he was forced to work with one everyday. The IT guy -- Decim seemed to understand that. Although, this time may he had gone a bit too far.

 

Ginti crossed his arms as he surveyed his “accident”.

 

His keyboard was broken almost perfectly in half.

 

He was actually amazed what was under the keys he constantly pressed. Surprisingly, there wasn’t as many wires as he thought there was. Not only that, it had been easier to break than he thought it would. It had been somewhat loud but hopefully no one got too suspicious.

 

At least, he had been hoping no one got suspicious until he could hear the soft clicking of Nona’s heels heading towards his desk. He could feel the lecture coming. Who else would’ve heard but her? Every damn time.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop breaking things? Don’t tell me it was an accident either. I could hear you from my office,” Unexpectedly, she smacked the back of his head hard enough for his face to smash into the keyboard.

 

Ginti had been expecting worse with the number of times she threatened to dock his pay. In the end, she did seem to tolerate his antics though. Honestly though, for someone so small, she held a lot of power in her hands. She couldn’t be human.

 

He heard Nona sigh as she walked away, rubbing her temples, mumbling something about boycrushes and bills. “The things I do for my employees.”

 

Ginti rubbed his forehead, which had hit most of the keyboard. If he hadn’t broken it before, he would have definitely broken it then.

 

At least the IT guy would come and his income would still be intact.

 

✦ ✦ ✦

 

It was always the same guy who broke computer equipment. Of course, Decim was called in for it each time. He didn’t really mind but he was an IT, not a computer technician. He found it almost endearing how bad the other man was with technology.

 

He understood Ginti’s true intentions once he found himself staring down at the broken keyboard. Surely, no one could possibly be this bad with technology. As far as he was concerned, this wasn’t a matter of technology for Ginti. Most likely, he figured, Ginti had a crush on him. No one would go to such lengths and blame it on technology otherwise. Unless, he truly was this bad with computers.

 

“You’re... really bad with technology aren’t you?” Decim looked at Ginti, who looked somewhere between frustrated and embarrassed. He watched as Ginti nodded, flushing a bit.

 

Decim smiled slightly, Ginti wouldn’t even look him in the eye.

 

He pulled out his clipboard, filling out the familiar information. “I’ve ordered for a new keyboard, which hopefully won’t suffer the same fate.”

 

“T-Thanks. These things happen, you know?”

 

“It does.”

 

Ginti nervously brushed some of his hair back with his hand, only to have it stick up again. What was with this awkward silence? He could feel his phone quietly vibrating in his pocket. Probably Mayu asking about Decim.

 

He wanted to ask Nona to smash his head against the desk again so he could forget about the texts she constantly sent him.

 

[Mayu]: hows the progress with the cute IT  guy?? ヾ(@^▽^@)ノ (▰˘◡˘▰)

[Ginti]: pls stop asking me

[Mayu]: but im here to help -(๑☆‿ ☆#)ᕗ

[Ginti]: im blcking u now

 

His phone stopped vibrating suddenly.

 

Ginti sighed. She must have given up finally. She knew he was at work, why did she even bother texting him.

 

His relief was short as his ringtone began playing. Normally, this would be fine but Mayu had messed around on his phone and he hadn’t bothered to fix whatever she had changed.  Never had he wanted to jump out a window and murder someone so badly.

 

He felt his ears warming as the series of nyans began singing.

 

“May I borrow your phone?”

 

He wanted to borrow his phone after hearing that? He was definitely judging him now. Not that he wanted to date the guy, but if he did his chances were probably completely ruined.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Ginti!”

 

Nona. Of course. He couldn’t even drown in his sorrows in peace. With a sigh, he stood up, making his way over to his boss.

 

Decim stood for a second, singing phone in hand as he watched Ginti walk away. His original purpose in asking for the phone was to call Onna, as he could not yet drive, but he felt a few ideas sneaking into his head. True, he'd never get the chance to use the other man's phone again. Just this once couldn’t hurt.

 

Interested in who had been calling Ginti in during their conversation, he began searching through his phone.

 

It seemed that a girl by the name of Mayu had been sending an influx of texts. Something about progress with the cute IT guy... Oh.   

 

Decim was unprepared for confirmation of his wishful thinking. He couldn’t help thinking about the possibility that the technology impaired man was crushing on him.

 

His curiosity stronger than shock, he searched through the gallery.

 

He had to stop himself from laughing.

 

Every picture was of a the same cat.

 

This couldn’t be the same man who put up a tough front could it? Then again, he did briefly remember the man’s desktop background being a cat. In particular, the one he had on his phone.

 

Mentally noting Ginti’s love of cats, Decim was about to actually call Onna as he was supposed to before noticing a single, out of place picture.

 

In the midst of black fur was Ginti himself, napping by his cat.

 

His face was relaxed, a sharp contrast to the man’s usual furrowed eyebrows and angry look.

 

Now _this_ was an opportunity he would not pass up.

 

✦ ✦ ✦

 

Nona was evil.

 

Ginti had been assigned more paperwork than any human could possibly handle. He would have to work late if he wanted to finish most of it. For sure, he decided, paperwork was much worse than working with  a computer.

 

Sighing, he checked his phone.

 

He had no idea how Mayu managed to send him that ridiculous number of texts within such a short amount of time. Didn’t she have school or a job or _something_ to keep her busy during the day?

 

An endless amount of texts from Mayu... spam... Decim... business messages. One of those things was not like the other.

 

“What in the world?”

 

[Decim]: Please stop breaking things for my attention. If you asked I could come visit during lunch break.

 

Ginti froze, staring at his phone.

 

How was he supposed to reply to that? When did he even find the time to add his contact. Oh. Ginti wanted to cry. Decim was sneakier than he thought.

 

Gripping his phone, he wondered what to say. Something that wouldn’t sound desperate. He should try to lean towards casual and faint uninterest. Although he was _very_ interested.

 

Texts gave you time to think, but they would also permanently exist.

 

Oh man, why was this so hard?

 

[Ginti]: ok

 

Oh god. Maybe he should just leave his phone here and quit his job. Move away out in the country with Memine and tow and forget his old life. It was starting to sound like a better idea by the second. Starting anew didn’t sound so bad.

 

[Decim]: Would tomorrow be convenient?

[Ginti]: yeah

 

He could feel the tips of his ears warming _yet again_. He was gonna die young from a heart attack. Nona would find him here, sitting at his desk. She’d probably be pissed at the money she lost for nothing and have his body towed out in 5 seconds flat.

 

But who would take care of Memine? He hoped Decim liked cats...

 

He jumped as his phone buzzed in his hands.

 

[Decim]: Please stop panicking. I can feel your anxiety from here.

 

Was this guy even real? Him and Nona were something else. They _did_ have practically the same shade of hair...

 

He was never going to finish his paperwork at this rate. He could risk Nona yelling at him.

 

What had he gotten himself into?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bless Aimu, Wars and Saro for the ideas in this fic.


End file.
